


order's up!

by sarahyyy



Series: MasterChef AU [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MasterChef AU, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He palms himself over his trousers, smiling when Grantaire’s grin slides off his face slowly and his gaze goes sharp. “Not exactly what I had in mind for our wedding night, but you can busy yourself with plans for avenging our wedding cake. I’ll just take care of myself. I’m a very low-maintenance husband.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	order's up!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, because I am actually going to write MasterChef AU every day until I have to leave for Paris. 
> 
> Most of this is drawn from my MC AU conversations with [Anna](http://whatsaboomlakalaka.tumblr.com/). :)

Enjolras sighs as Grantaire presses in close and nuzzles his neck. “How much have you had to drink, hmm?” he asks.

“Not enough to get me through the destruction of our baby,” Grantaire grumbles. “Did you see what Courfeyrac and Bahorel were doing? They desecrated our baby. Three months of planning. Five days of work. I almost scalded myself making the sugar sculpture. You almost sprained your wrist piping flowers on.” He turns to look at Enjolras, and he’s maybe pouting a little, and Enjolras has to smile at that. “I thought we would have so much more time together.”

“It’s just a cake, R,” Enjolras says fondly. 

“Just a cake?” Grantaire echoes, feigning offence. “It’s not _just_ a cake. It was the best wedding cake in the history of wedding cakes. We will never make a better cake ever. No-one else will, actually. Because I will kill them all before they even try. This is The Cake.”

“Mm hmm,” Enjolras hums, distracted by the curve of Grantaire’s jaw, by the slight stubble he’s sporting now, and gives into the temptation to kiss him there. 

It’s been a long day, and he hasn’t had Grantaire just to himself for what feels like ages. He’s missed having Grantaire to himself, missed just having Grantaire next to him, close enough to touch, close enough to kiss. He does both, continues to press little kisses to Grantaire’s jaw, and trails his fingers down from the curve of Grantaire’s neck, flattens his palm on Grantaire’s chest, right over his heart, smiles when the golden band on his finger catches the light. 

Grantaire’s breath stutters. “We’re going to make Courfeyrac and Bahorel pay.”

Enjolras smiles against Grantaire’s skin. “Mm hmm.”

“Our own best men,” Grantaire continues, but he tips his head back when Enjolras moves away from his jaw to kiss his neck. “Messing with the wedding cake. We need to make an example out of them. Or-” His fingers tighten on Enjolras’ hip when Enjolras bites down softly. Enjolras can still feel the cool metal of Grantaire’s ring and shudders at that. “Or no-one will ever believe we mean serious business. They’ll never respect us again. We’ll lose all the standing we had before.”

“Mm hmm,” Enjolras repeats, nosing at Grantaire’s neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Grantaire asks, huffing. “Stop trying to distract me with your face and your hands and your kisses and your-” Enjolras straddles Grantaire in one quick move and grinds down against Grantaire. “And your cock,” Grantaire finishes breathily. “Stop trying to distract me with your cock.”

Enjolras arches an eyebrow. “Is it working?”

Grantaire grins, eyes bright, and Enjolras has to dip down to kiss him. “It’s not,” Grantaire says cheekily when Enjolras pulls away. “Because your cock is not the most important thing now.”

“And the cake is?” Enjolras asks.

“The cake is,” Grantaire confirms, but his grip is tight on Enjolras’ hips, and his grin is bright and teasing.

“Alright, then,” Enjolras says, and starts to unbutton his trousers. He palms himself over his trousers, smiling when Grantaire’s grin slides off his face slowly and his gaze goes sharp. “Not exactly what I had in mind for our wedding night, but you can busy yourself with plans for avenging our wedding cake. I’ll just take care of myself. I’m a very low-maintenance husband.”

Grantaire rolls them over. “But what kind of person would I be to not help my husband out when he’s in such dire need of assistance?”

Enjolras’ lips twitch. “A horrible one,” he says, and then leans up to kiss Grantaire, slow and unhurried. “Hi,” he whispers when they part.

“Hi, Chicken,” Grantaire says back, just as softly, and then laughs. “We got married.”

“We _got married_ ,” Enjolras parrots, and then they’re both grinning at each other again, the way they’ve been most of the day. “Oh God, why did you even agree to marry me?” 

“I don’t know,” Grantaire replies, kissing Enjolras deeply. “It could be because I really love you, or because I really, _really_ love you. Take your pick, husband. Either way, you’re the dumbass who got yourself stuck with me forever.”

“That makes me the smartest dumbass,” Enjolras says, and he honestly can’t tell what’s making him smile more — the fact that Grantaire really loves him, or the fact that he just called Enjolras his _husband_. “I love you so much, R. I really, really do. I’m so glad I married you, I’m so glad you’re my husband.”

Grantaire smiles, brushes his thumb over the curve of Enjolras’ cheek. “Is this the part where we have really sappy married sex?” he asks, and snakes his other hand down, reaching into Enjolras’ trousers, slipping under the elastic of his briefs to stroke him. 

“Yes,” Enjolras breathes, arching up into Grantaire’s touch. “ _Yes_.”

“Okay, then,” Grantaire says, grinning against Enjolras’ collarbone. “One order of really sappy married sex coming up, Chef.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
